David Lloyd
| birth_place = Accrington, Lancashire, England | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Slow left arm orthodox | role = All-rounder, later Coach, Commentator, Umpire | family = Graham Lloyd (son), Ben Lloyd (son) | international = true | testdebutdate = 20 June | testdebutyear = 1974 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 460 | lasttestdate = 30 January | lasttestyear = 1975 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 7 September | odidebutyear = 1973 | odidebutagainst = West Indies | odicap = 28 | lastodidate = 29 May | lastodiyear = 1980 | lastodiagainst = West Indies | club1 = Lancashire | year1 = 1965–1983 | deliveries = balls | columns = 4 | column1 = Tests | matches1 = 9 | runs1 = 552 | bat avg1 = 42.46 | 100s/50s1 = 1/0 | top score1 = 214* | deliveries1 = 24 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 11/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 8 | runs2 = 285 | bat avg2 = 40.71 | 100s/50s2 = 1/0 | top score2 = 116* | deliveries2 = 12 | wickets2 = 1 | bowl avg2 = 3.00 | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 1/3 | catches/stumpings2 = 3/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 407 | runs3 = 19,269 | bat avg3 = 33.33 | 100s/50s3 = 38/93 | top score3 = 214* | deliveries3 = 15,598 | wickets3 = 237 | bowl avg3 = 30.26 | fivefor3 = 5 | tenfor3 = 1 | best bowling3 = 7/38 | catches/stumpings3 = 334/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 288 | runs4 = 7,761 | bat avg4 = 32.74 | 100s/50s4 = 7/44 | top score4 = 121* | deliveries4 = 1,251 | wickets4 = 39 | bowl avg4 = 22.89 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/17 | catches/stumpings4 = 89/– | date = 24 December | year = 2008 | source = http://content-aus.cricinfo.com/ci/content/player/16318.html CricInfo}} David Lloyd (born 18 March 1947) is a former English cricketer who played county cricket for Lancashire and Test and One Day International cricket for England. He also played semi-professional football for Accrington Stanley. He is known through the cricketing world as "Bumble" due to the similarity between his facial profile and "Bumblies", characters of Michael Bentine's children's television programmes. A left-handed batsman and left-arm spin bowler, he played nine Tests, with a highest score of 214 not out, and eight One Day International matches. In first class cricket he was a successful all-rounder, scoring a career aggregate of more than 19,000 runs and taking 237 wickets. He captained his county from 1973 to 1977. Following his retirement as a player, he became a first class umpire, and subsequently Lancashire and England cricket coach, resigning the latter post following the 1999 Cricket World Cup. He then became a renowned cricket commentator for Test Match Special, and later Sky Sports, with whom he currently broadcasts. He is also an author, journalist and columnist. Personal life Lloyd was born in Accrington, Lancashire in March 1947, and was educated at Accrington Secondary Technical School. His son, Graham Lloyd, was born on 1 July 1969, only four years into his father's career. Graham went on to play six ODI matches for England, and enjoyed a successful career for Lancashire, as well as with his father for Cumberland and Accrington. A second son, Ben Lloyd, also played Lancashire League cricket between 1999 and 2000, making seven appearances for Church. External links * *David Lloyd's 2009 Ashes Twitter Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Test cricketers